Pythagoras the cat
by Cooper101
Summary: By misfortune Pythagoras encounters a curse that turns him into a adorable little kitten. It's up to Jason and Hercules to turn him back to normal, but they don't know much about curses, let alone how to break one. Cuteness insured!


**Hello all, this is my first Atlantis fic and something I've had in mind since Hunger Pangs.**

**I do not own BBC Atlantis**

* * *

"How much further?" Jason complained in the heat. He, Pythagoras and Hercules had spent the last couple of hours travelling through the forest to look for some herbs. Of course, Jason agreed to help the old man when he told them that he was too old to collect the herbs himself and of course Hercules was happy to help when the man agreed to pay them generously. However, neither took into accounts how far it took to get to the herbs or how hot the day had become.

"We're close," Pythagoras answered his friend, trying to keep the mood positive.

"Pythagoras, you said that an hour ago, be honest with me – are we nearly there yet?" Hercules wined, tailing back behind further than the tired looking Jason was. The mathematician turned to look at both of his friends. The pair were a sight for sour eyes.

"How long is a piece of string?" he asked, growing impatient with his friends.

"I dunno."

"There you go Hercules; you managed to answer your own question," Pythagoras then continued to walk. Hercules mocked him from behind.

They continued walking for a long time. Annoyingly his friends finished their water and then started on his. When they stopped for a break, Hercules fell asleep. He couldn't tell if it was his rage at Hercules, the lack of water he'd had or the heat, but something was boiling Pythagoras's blood. Jason would have noticed his friend's change in behaviour if he wasn't too busy attempting to drain the last of the water from the bottle and then attempt to wake Hercules up. Pythagoras stormed up to his oversized friend.

"Hercules, get up," he demanded, his tone catching Jason's attention.

"Alright Pythagoras-"

"It is not alright Jason. We'd have gotten to the herbs by now if he wasn't trailing behind and this trip would have been easier if he wasn't finishing all my water, NOW GET UP YOU APE!" Jason was taken aback greatly by his friend's temper. Pythagoras was normally the level headed one.

"Oh stop your winning Pythagoras," Hercules grumbled, awaking finally. "It was Jason who finished your water anyhow." Pythagoras turned sharply to face Jason. Looking very awkward, Jason looked between his friends.

"I… I don't want to make this worse, but yah, it sort was me- Ah Pythagoras wait!" Jason called after him as Pythagoras stormed off in the direction the herbs were meant to be in.

"Let him go… He throws a fit like this once every couple of months, his way of letting it all out," Hercules commented as he stretched. "If you ask me the guy needs to learn to get seriously drunk, aye?"

Meanwhile, Pythagoras stormed his way through woods, thwacking away branches that were in his way, only to then come back and smack into his face. He underestimated one branch as he ducked underneath only for it to then rebound and hit him square in the back of the head.

Pythagoras went flying forward and then rolling down a hill. Slowly his body came to a stop and he found himself flat on his back looking upwards. Huffing and then climbing to his feet, he realised that he was over reacting and should go back and apologise. He concluded that his actions were based on that he had drunk very little.

However, when Pythagoras looked around, he realised that he was actually very, quite a lot, lost. He thought about trying to find his footsteps and follow them back, but something caught his eye.

It was the herbs.

Gleefully, Pythagoras moved forward and started collecting. He collected more than what the man needed so that he would have some for himself. Then suddenly, Pythagoras noticed stone beneath the and on it writing in gold.

"Oh no-" And then everything went black.

* * *

"Pythagoras!" Jason called out as he followed his friend's tracks on the ground. He was a little worried for him.

"PYTHAGORAS, you useless-"

"Be nice Hercules!"

"- genius of a man, where in the name of the Gods are- Oh look the herbs!"

"And Pythagoras's cloths and bag!" Jason said alarmed, darting forward. Hercules shrugged and picked up the bag.

"It's full of these herbs. I don't understand." Hercules pondered to himself, whist Jason looked at him oddly.

"Meow." Both men looked at one another questioningly.

"That wasn't me," Hercules told Jason sternly. The thought of him meowing made Jason smile for a fraction of a second before he noticed Pythagoras's cloths pulsing. They both stood back and drew their swords. With the blade pointed, Jason flipped the shirt up and revealed a tiny black kitten with a light patch of fur around one eye.

Hercules and Jason breathed a sigh of relief and laughed ever so at their paranoia.

"If Pythagoras was her to see our faces," Jason commented and they laughed some more. The small kitten, upon hearing the name, started meowing louder and more frequently as it bounced up to Jason and tried to crawl up his leg. It failed to do so and thus fell backwards in a mini yelp of adorableness.

"Responds well to that name, doesn't it?" Hercules laughed lightly.

"All most as if it is Pythagoras," Jason agreed and then slowly stopped laughing. The pair looked down at the kitten that looked up at them sadly.

"By Gods, this isn't good," they said in union.

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Please review!**


End file.
